


如沐爱河

by Pourdefaux (Knock0out)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knock0out/pseuds/Pourdefaux





	1. Chapter 1

 

***  
轮船没有冻在湖面上，而是被风雪吹倒在了岸边。铁梯子一节一节往下放，卡在最后一节，纽特跳了下去，皮箱在怀里冰冷冷的，英格兰迎来了降温，地面在靴子底下吱嘎吱嘎，他走在街上，人群都在商店取暖，或是购置圣诞节的礼物，照相馆的大门开着，上头的牌子写着“营业至晚上十点”。纽特走了进去，店里没有客人，楼梯旁的墙边挂满了照片，微动的人影都把头转了过来，看着他来到柜台前。

纽特把照相机拿了出来，取出胶卷。店主数了数胶卷，把东西放在一旁，说道：“十四银西可。”纽特把钱给他，“什么时候可以来取照片？”“明天就行。或者你愿意等到晚上。”

纽特坐在等候的椅子上，打开报纸阅读。他的目光定在了正页的大标题“英国巫师擒获格林德沃”上面，然后把底下的内容草草扫了几眼，他合上报纸。茶水间咕嘟咕嘟煮着热水，他听到一阵细微的吱吱叫，叫了好几下，安静下来，一会儿，吱吱的声音又响了起来，他站起来，往照相馆堆放杂物的地方探看，那里黑漆漆的，魔杖荧光闪烁，他在门口找到一只粘在纸板的老鼠。

老板洗完相片出来，魔杖一杵，老鼠就没了声音，只在纸板上微弱地挣扎着。快速风干的相片在空中犹如扑克牌层层叠叠蜿蜒，哗啦啦地贴在墙壁上，他让纽特确认照片的张数，然后把它们一张张收起来。

纽特带着照片回到公寓的时候，里面的灯正亮着。他在毡子上蹭了蹭靴底的雪水，推门进去。烛光下，邦蒂正在桌边和忒休斯说说笑笑，看见纽特，她马上站了起来。“热茶和点心，要来点吗？”忒休斯说。他们同时听见吱吱叫的声音，那只老鼠从纽特的袖口钻出来，毛茸茸的瘦小身体在纽特指缝不安分地钻来钻去，它惊得一下缩了回去，忒休斯来到纽特跟前，看着他对那只小东西施加清洁咒，然后捏碎了一块蛋糕，送到它嘴边。“嘿。”忒休斯柔声说。然后伸手接过纽特解开来的围巾，他说：“你回来得很晚。”

纽特在信上说过今天会回来，但是他没回答忒休斯的问题。他把箱子放下了，对忒休斯和邦蒂点头示意，然后说自己累了，先上楼睡觉。他把老鼠交给忒休斯，在卧房外面脱了靴子，走在厚厚的绒毯上。他把外套挂在衣架，把长裤折好、放在椅子上，合上的门外有人敲了敲，“请进。”他说。是忒休斯，他进来了，目光停在纽特光裸的大腿，“你的确应该更小心点。楼下还有位女士。”

“邦蒂善解人意，不会来打扰别人休息。”

他的指责在忒休斯靠近过来时收声了。忒休斯身上带着一股香味，不是胭脂水粉但十分好闻，是烟和薄荷味的结合，他用不同的目光打量着纽特，好像纽特是什么特别的、突然长成了他不认识的模样的小家伙。他在床边坐下，“到这儿来。”他说。纽特没有立马照做，但是被忒休斯拉住了，兄长火热的体温使他冰凉的皮肤隐隐发烫，他只能弯曲膝盖，弯腰下去，把脸颊贴在忒休斯的脸上，贴面吻结束之前，他听见忒休斯在耳边说：“她刚才已经回去了。”

 

 

  
“纽约都教会了你什么？”

纽特枕在柔软的枕头上，被褥都卷到了一边。他的皮肤覆着一层薄薄的汗，手与忒休斯的手交缠着，他真的很累了，眼睛都睁不开，忒休斯俯身亲吻他，嘴唇在他的肩颈游走。他们把袜子都踢下了床，小腿密切地勾在一起，忒休斯亲吻着他左边的乳首，把吻印在他湿润火热的心跳上。他仰面闭着眼睛，半梦半醒之间把一条腿挂在忒休斯的腰上，“纽约的天气比这儿好多了。”他喃喃着，呻吟出声，感觉在一片温暖的沼泽地里，上空飘着零星的雪。吻像雪一样落在他的额头。忒休斯温柔得几乎令他沉睡过去，他容纳着那根滑进体内的阴茎，脑海一片空白，浑身暖洋洋地发软，外面的夜如性爱般迷幻动人，老鼠在楼下的小笼子里吱吱叫，不久，一切重新归于寂静。

 

 

 

纽特翻过了一道墙，雪变成了雨，街上的行人撑着伞，静静地踩着雨水从这条路走到另一条路，他在空地喂鸽子，浑身冷嗖嗖的，缩在淋湿了的大衣和衬衫底下，鸽子在脚边咯咯低鸣，几根羽毛黏在湿漉漉的石砖，玉米粒撒落地上，有几颗滚了出去，被行人的脚步踩扁成可怜的样子。他在渡轮驶过港口的岸边，面颊因为冷风刺得生疼。冬天使海变成灰色，浪花拍打在港口，碎成一串串晶莹洁白的珍珠，纽特低头数着泡在水里的落叶，小鸟的爪印在上面像是盛开的深色的小花，这个季节的虫子已经非常少了，它们都在往更加温暖的地方躲藏。一只亮蓝色的蝴蝶扑扇翅膀，掠过纽特面前，他刚抬头，肩膀就从身后被拍了一下。

“你是怎么做到保持专注的？”

邓布利多的手插在了口袋里，头发凌乱，看起来确实十分迷惑，他的外套沾湿了一点雨水，衬衫领子依然整洁如新。纽特起身向他问好，然后盯着地上的靴尖一个劲地瞧。邓布利多微笑着迎上前来，他挽起纽特的胳膊，让他们两个肩并肩走在冰冷的海滨大道上。“这儿真的挺冷。”纽特嘟囔道，困扰着说些什么，他顿了一下，因为邓布利多掏出手帕，随手替他擦了擦通红流涕的鼻子。他把头低下去，假装没有被温柔地照顾和在意。“又一年快过去了。”邓布利多说，“你真该来瞧瞧进今年的毕业典礼，他们就差在礼堂大放礼炮了。”

“那个时候我在苏丹。”

“啊，是的，”邓布利多说，陷入一段不长不短的沉思，“我为那女孩感到遗憾。”

他的口气好像在讨论一只撞上轮船的海鸥，对此，纽特发现自己无话可说，另一方面，却无法面对关于这个女孩的对话带来的沉默。

“你是怎么忍受每年一度的分别的？”

邓布利多惊讶地看了纽特一眼，显然认为后者扭转话题的功夫太过蹩脚。对于这个问题，他认真地思考了一会儿。“我教书，纽特。”他说，“直到学生离开前，我都让自己不要太过喜欢他们。”

你对我不是这样，纽特想。但是他没有说出口，而是默默地走在旁边。他们又聊了会儿别的，谁都没提起几个月前纽约的那桩事，大风刮得纽特缩起脖子，太冷了，他打了个喷嚏，冻得整个人都用力地蜷缩起来，像是要把自己完全藏起来，而他不是鸽子，也不是蝴蝶，能够轻易自由地飞到哪个安全温暖的地方去。他感觉自己太大、太显眼了，任何行为和想法都在邓布利多面前无所遁形，他说不准这样到底好不好，有时候他在中途就想结束会面。一顶绒线帽突然出现、戴在了他的脑袋上，帽子软和而舒适，恰到好处地把突突乱跳的太阳穴和发疼的耳朵保护起来，透过被压在额头的鬈发，他看见邓布利多收起魔杖，笑眯眯地望着他。

“去喝杯茶？”

不等纽特回答，邓布利多做了一个友好的手势，掌心温暖而干燥，稳稳地、从从容容地把纽特的手拿在手里。像是知道纽特不会拒绝，他长辈似地凑了过来，手指却勾住纽特的小指，静静地待在那里，在纽特的皮肤碰撞出一尾无可挽回的，惊心动魄的热度。他的嘴唇几乎贴上了纽特的耳垂，他轻声笑了一下，因为他的学生脸红了。

“伦敦的雨实在太多了。”他说，“我想我们应该更加慎重地挑选约会的日子，纽特。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
***  
纽特能回想起关于邓布利多的第一件事，是一只鸟。寒冷的冬日，下了一夜的雪，滴滴沥沥雪水的松针，整个树林晶莹剔透，静悄悄没有一个人，他把小鸟捧在手心，未能散尽的晨雾披撒遍了林内每一处，远处影影绰绰前去上学的学生结伴而行、言笑晏晏，他小心翼翼地把鸟儿放进了口袋，往教学楼走去。他没有去教室，而是绕过人群，来到楼房的背面，邓布利多的办公室是锁着的，他翻窗而入，在教师办公室的抽屉翻找，最终找到一瓶魔药，他用棉签沾了药水，轻柔地涂抹在小鸟受伤的翅膀上，然后又用随身携带的小空瓶装了一半药水，再次从窗口离开。

小鸟日日被照顾，渐渐恢复健康，从巢穴跌落折断的翅膀重新拥有了力道，在纽特手心战栗着扑扇，乌黑的眼珠纯真地凝视着他，纽特在课上悄悄伸进口袋，满怀柔情地抚摸着它的脑袋，鸟喙划过他的指尖，舌尖湿润地一点，是饿了，在撒娇。纽特面露微笑，差点忘了邓布利多正站在不远的地方讲课，不过一会儿，他转身往讲台那里去了。“斯卡曼德先生，”那声音在下课铃声响起之后挽留，“待会到我办公室来。”

结果不是批评纽特擅自拿了药，也不是要没收那只漆黑的小渡鸦，纽特坐在书桌对面，喝着刚泡好的热茶，嘴里刚塞了一块曲奇饼干，就听邓布利多说：“我能看看它吗？”

纽特从育婴口袋取出小鸟，它正唧唧叫着，好奇地环视四周，它躲开了邓布利多的抚摸，往纽特的袖口钻去。“像这样。”纽特对邓布利多说，慢慢梳理着它的羽毛，最后挠了挠它小巧的下巴。他抬起头来的时候，发现邓布利多也在看他。纽特捧着小鸟，让邓布利多展开手心，它跌了一跤，被邓布利多扶了起来，他的指尖蜷曲，蹭过纽特的掌心，他好像因此笑了一声，好像又没有。纽特只能低头盯着茶杯里泛着热气的茶水，嗫嚅道：“谢谢你的茶，先生。”他认为差不多该离开这儿，好不再受与邓布利多交谈的煎熬，回到自己自由自在的小天地去了。而待他起身，邓布利多叫住了他，接着笑眯眯地指指他，又指了指自己的脸颊。

在纽特的记忆里，邓布利多总还比自己高半个头，笑眯眯地，拥有世界上最好的脾气，因而，他总要踮脚才能亲吻老师的面颊，却也是身体先于意识，那么胆大无畏、不考虑后果。男人的胡茬蹭得皮肤微微的痒，吐息火热地烧着纽特的耳朵，他搭在邓布利多肩膀，整个人倚在对方身前，感觉脸颊滚烫，雀跃而又不知所措，邓布利多抚摸着他的头发，使他仰起颈项，办公室悬挂的灯盏在冰凉的空气闪耀依旧，明晃晃地撞进纽特心里，他感觉小渡鸦在贴身的口袋里不安分地钻来钻去，胸口怦怦乱跳，除此之外，没有别的事情可以这样吓到他。邓布利多放开了他，低语道：“明天见，纽特。”

这样的事实始于一九一二年，纽特遇见教授黑魔法防御课的邓布利多，与他成为朋友的那个冬天。从那年冬天起，纽特的秘密匣子里藏着与邓布利多通讯的信笺，把它们挥洒开来，将是青春时光里的一场大雪。信里不是什么见不得人的东西，却正因这样坦坦荡荡、清清白白，叫人更加魂牵梦绕、念念不忘。那年新年烟火，邓布利多解下围巾，围在纽特脖子上，把他裹得严实又暖洋洋的，纽特记得烟火底下的一切如此明亮，待钟声响起，他们互道新年快乐，邓布利多又念纽特因为关注神奇生物弄伤的脚，一路背着男孩走在飘雪的花园长廊，喷泉都结了冰，地面的积雪在深夜闪闪发光，纽特抱着邓布利多的脖子，趴在对方背上舒服得几乎睡着，在他们身后，雪地一串连绵的脚印，深一脚浅一脚蜿蜒而出夜幕下幽暗的操场，纽特被养大认人的渡鸦爪子叨挠所惊醒，迷迷糊糊地问邓布利多几点钟了。

室友皆已回去度假，寝室剩下几件挂在窗边的毛衣和帽子在风中摇曳，孤单地欢迎他们回来，纽特坐在床边，邓布利多蹲下，脱下纽特的靴子，察看在愈合的伤口，他唤来白鲜，专注地把药膏敷在伤口上。纽特突然想问，于是出声道：“你不回家吗，教授？”

邓布利多边包扎伤口，边漫不经心地反问：“你呢？为什么不回家，纽特？”

“因为他们。”纽特目光所及，是从阁楼搬回来，堆在桌子前的各种水生生物，它们在玻璃缸里四处游动，见到靠近的人影又四散开来，纽特把掌心贴在玻璃上，着迷地观察，透过飘荡的水草和蓝绿色的水波，邓布利多在水缸的那头同样注视着这些生物，面容英俊，神情专注得不可思议，他总是沉思着的眼睛转过来了，定在纽特脸上，好像纽特脸上有什么值得看的东西，但他只是说道：“我该回去了。晚安，纽特。”

门合上了。纽特一瘸一拐地从玻璃缸旁走开。床上还有一只邓布利多落下的皮手套，他把它拾起来，指尖摩挲着皮革，犹豫片刻，把它放在鼻尖闻了闻。只是淡淡的，皮革和香水的气味。手套还有沾过冰雪的寒意，捂在纽特怀中，慢慢变得暖热，好像一只温柔的手，柔软地贴住他的心口。

 

 

 

纽特咳嗽着，饮下苦涩的药剂，他站到储藏室的镜子跟前，等待增龄剂的效果显现。他的身形开始拔高，头发的颜色也变深，四肢抻长，更加瘦削，也更加结实，衣服小小地裹在身上，他用魔杖一点，令布料舒展，变得合身，令靴子宽大，变得合脚，他端详镜子里的自己，发现自己是个完完全全的六年级生了。那是冬去春来的某一天，他骑着扫帚在深夜悄悄飞上塔楼的教师宿舍，扣响了邓布利多的窗户，窗内的灯火还点亮着，邓布利多探出头来，微笑着向他打招呼。“你长大了，”邓布利多惊讶地说，然后就想到了答案，转而问道，“你想让我看什么，纽特？”

他们溜出寝室，来到禁林的尽头，夜深露重，两人一前一后地走着，纽特忐忑一会儿，拉住邓布利多的手，领着他往目的地走去。夜空的繁星照亮湖面，天上有一轮西沉的明月，黎明很快会到来，那棵高大的榉树结满了葡萄一样晶莹的茧，一阵风，树叶沙沙，他们躲在石头后面，等待大眼蝴蝶的幼虫破茧成蝶。纽特摁住跃跃欲试的邓布利多，对他作嘘声的手势。“这些昆虫对声音很敏感。”纽特轻声说，某一时刻，他们凑得那样近，他数得清邓布利多的每一次呼吸，每一次躯壳鲜活的起伏，湖水之中的美人鱼尾巴清亮地拍出水花，又一下沉入水面，邓布利多捉住了他往回缩的手。茧噼里啪啦裂开的脆响在寂静中惊动了他们两个，蝴蝶从茧中抽出湿润的翅膀，在昏暗的天光里蓝白莹亮，它们停歇在大树的枝桠，静静等待着太阳升起。然后是第一束阳光，光芒从云层之后投在新绿的草地上，第一只蝴蝶拍打翅膀飞了起来，紧接着，是第二只，第三只，成百上千的大眼蝴蝶起飞，洒落着银粉，毅然决然地振翅飞向天际，噼噼啪啪的声响由远及近，由近及远，在空中盘旋一周，如晨昼的一波波银浪流淌向树林的深处，一去不回。

“好看吗？”

“好看。”

“我们可以跟着他们，也许还能捕捉到这些蝴蝶交尾的景象——”

纽特转过头来，满心欢喜地要说下去，邓布利多轻轻捏起他的下巴，一个同样轻柔的，情不自禁的吻落在他唇边，纽特很快反应过来，生涩地回吻，下一秒，邓布利多退开了。

“我很抱歉，纽特。”

增龄剂的效力消退了，纽特在一团宽大起来的衣衫之中拖着过长的袖子挠挠脑袋，他根本不晓得自己在邓布利多眼中是什么样子的，但是说道：“为什么道歉？”

“你是我的学生。”

纽特鼓起勇气直视着对方，把想了很久的心事托盘而出：“我不是小孩子了，先生。”

 

 

 

  
他想要那只皮手套抚摸他赤裸的身躯，温柔的，温柔的手抚摸着他，抚摸他通红的面颊，颤抖的睫毛，抚摸他张开的嘴唇。他想要那只手四处游走，点燃肌肤之下藏着的深深的欲望，然后，他会分开双腿，让那只手掌控他全身最脆弱隐秘的地方，他会温顺地用身体含住那只手，由它里里外外、彻彻底底地占有，他愿意。那只手会捉着他酸软跳动的心脏，在他眼角催生出敏感的眼泪，所有急迫罪孽的快乐都汹涌地将他淹没，他哽咽出声，在心底喊出那个名字，就像蝴蝶成群飞掠天际那般响亮，巨大的喧嚣震耳欲聋，把他战栗渴望的灵魂都生生震碎——

 

 

纽特从梦中醒来，躯干的肺腑依然火热，臂膀却沾着夜的凉意。忒休斯在背后呢喃着问道：“怎么了？”胳膊舒展，轻轻一收，就把纽特倦倦地揽进怀里。他又仿佛是在呓语，并不需要纽特的回答，不久又熟睡过去，发出缓和的、无害的鼾声。

纽特枕在熟睡的兄长身边，想起今天把围巾落在邓布利多那里，告诉忒休斯是在咖啡店弄丢了，尽管他心平气静，把那说得像真的一样，不顾谎言带来的恶果。他从不担忧。此时此刻，他想起这件事。他同样想起了过去，无可避免地，他想起内心萌生的，几乎摧毁自己的种种爱意。他把秘密连同梦的记忆一同守在沉默的唇边，重新闭上眼睛。

 

 


End file.
